This invention concerns the preparation of isophoronenitrile or close homologs thereof by reacting a 3,5,5-trialkylcyclohexen-1-one with hydrocyanide (HCN) in the presence of a catalytic amount of an onium cyanide with or without an aqueous reaction medium.